Can't be real
by Bexxi86
Summary: My entire life, I lived a lie. What for? To be protected, of course. Not that it really kept me from harms way anyways...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

I awoke one morning in early June to my mother saying that her and my father needed to tell me something important. I was instantly worried and jumped out of bed, eagerly walking to the kitchen for the information.

"Good morning, Hermione, dear." My father said as I walked into the kitchen briskly and sat down at the table.

"What is it that you needed to tell me?" I asked curiously. My parents looked at each other, then at me.

"Darling, there really is no easy way of saying this… we aren't your real parents." My mother started. I stared at them in shock.

"What do you mean, you aren't my real parents?" I asked as I regained my voice.

"When you were born, You-Know-Who was at the height of his power. It was dangerous for you. You're real parents came to us, asking us to take you in desperately. You-Know-Who knew that your mother was pregnant, but he didn't know that she had twins. Asking for our help was their only option to keep you safe." My father continued.

"You knew about magic before I became a witch?" I asked, then realizing what he said. "Wait, TWINS?!" I shouted.

"Yes, darling, you have a twin brother. And yes, we knew about magic because we are both squibs." my mother said, wracking my brain again.

"Who am I, really?" I asked confidently, needing to know. They picked up a letter and handed it to me.

**_My daughter, _**

**_The war is now over, and Voldemort has been killed for good, making you safe once more. Your real name is Isabella Amelia Zabini. I am your mother, Celeste, and your father's name is Amile. You also have a twin brother, Blaise. You must understand why we had to do this. You and your brother are special, and the Dark Lord knew of a prophecy involving you both. It was about a set of twins born in September. He was going to kill you. Fortunately, we managed to convince him that we only had one child, your brother. There has been a Glamour charm placed on you for no one to recognize you. We have had constant correspondence with the Granger's and have always kept an eye on you. Your brother knows of you, and misses you greatly. You must understand that only one other family knows of your existance, and has always known. If you so chose, we would like for you to come home. We have missed our daughter. We love you, more than you will ever know. It is your choice. If you chose to come, just floo to the Zabini Manor, if not, please reply back. _**

**_With much love, _**

**_CELESTE A. ZABINI nee NOTT_**

I couldn't believe it. I was Isabella Zabini. I had a twin brother, Blaise. Zabini. Blaise. Hogwarts. Pureblood. SLYTHERIN. Oh my. It didn't even take me a moment to make my decision. I had to go back, I had to know. My curiosity was only growing and I had always felt something missing in my life.

"I'm going. Even though you guys aren't my real parents, you have raised me for almost my entire life, and for that I am thankful. You will always be in my heart, but I must go." I said, almost crying. They nodded, understanding.

I ran to my room with my beaded purse and quickly packed every bit of my belongings. Undetectable Extension charms mixed with feather light charms did miracles with packing. I was anxious. I wanted to know my family, I wanted to know what I looked like, and I wanted to know what the damn prophecy about me was about.

After making sure I looked presentable, I walked over to my parents fire place (which had been connected to the floo network) I said my teary goodbyes and stepped in, yelling 'ZABINI MANOR'.

Within seconds, I was dusting myself off in what looked like a parlor room. WHICH WAS HUGE. A small elf popped in front of me, her eyes widened with a large smile, then she popped away before I could say anything. I looked around for a second, before hearing someone running down the corridor. My eyes widened as I saw the tanned Blaise Zabini, running at me with a smile.

He instantly ran to me and hugged me. "Bells, you came back…" He said, unbelieving. I was in shock and forgot to hug him back. I wasn't used to being called my real name. "Oh right, sorry. You just found out about me." He said, detaching himself from me and backing away shyly. I looked at him for a second, feeling the connection between us immediately and wrapped my arms around him again, this time it was him who was taken aback.

"Blaise, you're my twin!" I shouted excitedly. I felt like the emptiness was being filled at last. After a second I heard more footsteps. As we broke apart, I saw a beautiful woman standing in the doorway, looking at us with tears in her eyes, and a man, whom Blaise looked exactly like, standing next to her smiling proudly.

"Oh my daughter, you are home!" She said, gliding over in tears, pulling me into another hug, this one not as hard as Blaise's bone-crusher.

"Isabella, my daughter, we have missed you so. You were so close, but so far away." The man said, joining our now family embrace. after a moment, we all pulled apart.

"Why don't we all sit, you look thoroughly shocked, my dear." The woman said, motioning to the large sofas around the coffee table. I nodded my head and walked over.

"Blaise, darling, let them know. I'm sure he has much to say to Bella." The woman told Blaise, who then nodded and stepped into the fireplace, green flames engulfing him. I couldn't hear where he said to go though. It must have been the other family who knew about me.

"So Isabella, wait, would you like me to call you Hermione now?" The woman asked curiously before continuing. I thought for a second.

"Isabella, Bella, or Bells is fine with me, I feel that the Hermione chapter of my life has ended, and this is a new chapter. I understand there is a Glamour on me as well?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, darling, we can take it off immediately if you wish?" My… father… asked. I nodded excitedly. He pulled out his wand and whispered a few words. I felt my hair grow long, and noticed my skin tone darken to a sun-kissed tan. My hair was now jet black and straight as an edge. I stood up and looked into a mirror. It was still my face, but my eyes were violet. I had never seen such an eye color. I gasped. I looked just like my mother. I had grown to about 5'9 and noticed my bosom was larger as well as my arse. I looked, dare I say it… gorgeous.

"So beautiful, isn't she dear?" I heard my Mother say in tears, coming to hug me again. "Now that that is settled, I'm sure you have many questions."

"I do. Why did you have to send me away?" I asked curiously.

"We had to protect you. You-Know-Who knew of a prophecy, another separate from the one about Harry Potter. This one said,

**_A twin born of September, _**

**_power beyond, _**

**_light and dark join,_**

**_as panther meets dragon,_**

**_peace will prevail. _**

Isabella, darling, you and Blaise were the only twins born in September. _He _wanted anyone with '_power beyond" _and who should bring _"peace" _dead. If he knew that you or your brother were twins, he would have killed you both, just to make sure the prophecy wouldn't come true." My father said. My head was wrapped around the prophesy. What could it mean?

"I know it is a lot to take in right now, perhaps we should discuss this later? I believe they are here to see you." My mother said as she stood.

"Who are they?" I asked curiously.

"The only other family who knows of our secret, and before you judge, because I know you will, they are your godparents and everything they and their son did was to protect you, even if it looked the exact opposite." Suddenly I was worried. I looked as Blaise walked through the front door, holding it open for our guests. My heart stopped when I saw who walked in.

* * *

**POSTING SPREE!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Narcissa, Draco, welcome, please come have a seat." I heard my mother say. I froze. My eyes locked on the one person I had loathed since 2nd year, but for some reason I found no loathing, no hatred in his eyes. In stead what I saw shocked me… protectiveness. Like a robot, I made my way back to the couch and sat down properly.

"I finally get to see my real sister, and might I say, you look beautiful." Blaise said as he sat down next to me. "Ah, they must have told you about the prophecy to have you this shocked." I nodded and laid my head comfortably on Blaise's shoulder for a second. I had technically only known him for less than an hour, but already felt our connection, and it comforted me. I then turned back to the task at hand, the Malfoy's. My mother turned to me with a look that said to be nice and polite or else. I nodded to her and decided to swallow my pride and listen to what they had to say.

"Isabella, you look beautiful. I must apologize at once for everything, but I assure you it was all to protect you. Draco knew who you were in school. You must understand that he had to make you hate him, he had to make the others at the school believe that you were indeed muggle born, for your birthday being the same as Blaise's, someone would have figured it out. He never wished to hurt you." Narcissa Malfoy said to me, shocking me once more. But it made sense. If he or Blaise had been nice to me, it would have raised suspicions. I looked over to Draco, who had his head in his hands.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. And I must thank you again for what you did during the battle, saving Harry, that was very courageous of you." I smiled gently at her.

"Please call me Cissy, as Blaise does. And I would do it a million times, dear. I never once believed in any of the Dark Lords ideals. Not to mention, Harry told me that my Draco was safe, and I believe he saved his life as well." Cissy said, smiling.

"Mother, Father, Cissy, Blaise, may I please speak to Draco alone for a moment?" I asked. Draco's head shot up and looked at me in almost fear.

"Of course, perhaps Draco can show you to your room. He knows where it is." Mother said, nodding as Draco and I stood up. He motioned for me to follow him down the corridor. When we were far enough away so that they couldn't hear, I stopped and turned to look at Draco.

"Is what your mother said true?" I asked quietly.

"Every word. You remember first year, I said hi to you a few times? Because I was being nice to a 'muggle born', People got suspicious. There were people watching me at all times at Hogwarts. To drive the suspicion away, I had to be horrid to you. It hurt me every time. You can ask Blaise. Hell, I think it hurt me more than you at some points. I have to give you one thing, you put up a hell of a fight, and a punch. Blaise laughed his arse off at me for weeks! Bella, I can never apologize enough for the things I said to you, but I promise you, they were just empty words." The sincerity in his eyes made me instantly believe every word he said. And I did the one thing I never thought I'd do, I hugged Draco Malfoy.

He was a bit shocked at first, but then I felt him relax and hug me back tightly. "Thank you, Draco, for protecting me." I murmured into his chest.

"And I think I can safely say, if you won't kill me for doing so, that you are bloody gorgeous." He whispered in my ear, making me blush. I punched him in the arm, laughing, then ran down the hallway.

"Ouch, woman. You punch me when I tease you, then you punch me when I compliment you, are you always this abusive?" He said laughing, running after me. He caught up to me and I tackled him to the ground. "I'll take that as a yes." I then realized that I was straddling him on the ground, my face only centimeters away from his, and blushed heavily as I quickly scurried off of him, holding out my arm to help him stand.

"Draco, why did you protect me?" I asked curiously. I knew his parents were my godparents, but that didn't mean he had to do anything.

"I've always felt very protective of you. I didn't just do it because my parents, if that's what you are wondering. I admired you through school. You were brave, smart, yet you were also sly and cunning, and very loyal. You truly have qualities from every house at Hogwarts. Blaise has always been like a brother to me and I saw how hurt he was, being able to see you, but not tell you anything. He couldn't go anywhere near you. Don't even get me started on the Yule ball. That Krum doesn't know just how lucky he is." He started rambling. I started giggling as he clearly showed signs of hating Victor Krum,almost as if he were jealous or something. We finally reached a large door and he stopped. "This is your room." He pointed.

I opened the door and saw a room the size of the entire Gryffindor common room. It was huge! There was a large king-sized four-poster bed. Then across the room there was my favorite thing. Books. And lots of them. The book shelves covered the entire wall. I looked back at Draco who was standing at the door, watching me. I motioned for him to come in.

"Those were Blaise's input for the room. My input was this." He said as he motioned at the bookcases and they began to move to the side, one shelf disappearing and a new one replacing it on the other side. "It is connected to the library, any book that is in there you can access from here." He said as I watched in awe. This was officially the best room ever.

"You did this for me?" I asked quickly. He smiled up at me.

"Blaise and I were put in charge of designing your room since we know more about you. I know more than Blaise, because out of everyone here, I have had the most interaction with you, even if it was under bad circumstances. I tend to be very observant" He said. I took that time to look at him, like really look at him. He was tall, over 6ft, and had the muscles of a quiddich player. His platinum hair was shorter now, styled in the front. He was bloody captivating to look at. I realized that I must have been staring and I quickly looked away, blushing. I went to look at my en suite bathroom, which was as large as the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts. It was amazing, with a tub the size of a pool. I walked back into my room and ran over, jumping to lay on my bed.

It was so comfortable.

I realized that Draco was still standing there and I motioned for him to come sit on the bed. He hesitated, but I insisted and he finally sat down next to me. I realized my ceiling was the night sky, stars and everything. It was beautiful. I noticed that my shirt was now too small for me, as you could see my forearms. I noticed Draco staring at my left forearm with a painful expression. I knew why. I turned to him and held my hands on both sides of his face, making him look at me.

"Draco, listen to me. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't do anything. It was more than enough that you didn't tell our identities." A single tear dropped from his eyes.

"It was in my own home, Isabella. How can you say that it's not my fault? I stood there and watched my aunt torture you! I could feel your pain as my own! I have nightmares every night because I couldn't save you from my own family." I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you listen to me right now!" That got his attention. "You saved all of our lives by not revealing our identities! That is the most important thing you could have done without raising suspicion about me, you understand that? If you would have done anything, I would probably be dead right now. Look at me, Draco. It is all over, it is the past. Nothing can change it." I said truthfully. "Now tell me how you could feel my pain as your own?" I was curious.

"I'm not sure, I thought that Bellatrix put some type of curse on me to feel your pain as a punishment for not revealing you. I even tried looking for curses like that but I haven't found any, so I don't know what happened." He said. I could tell he was telling the truth.

"We will figure it out." I said, squeezing his hand. I heard a knock at my door. "Come in" I yelled. Blaise walked in and shut the door. I motioned for him to come over and sit on the bed next to us.

"Mum, Dad, and Cissy had to go to the ministry to change your birth certificate. Draco, Cissy said for you to stay because she has to meet Lucius in Paris for a few days on Ministry business. Mum and Dad will have to join them tomorrow, so it looks like we will have the Manor to ourselves for a few days." Blaise said, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"I'll go back home to get a few things and I will be back in a minute. Bells, thank you." Draco said, kissing my hand sweetly before dissapparating.

"So it looks like things between the two of you have gone well, I take it he explained everything?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, he explained. Tell me, how bad are his nightmares?" I asked curiously. His eyebrows raised.

"He doesn't sleep, Bells. Every time he tries, they come back, even when he takes the Dreamless Sleep potion." He wasn't sleeping?

"Blaise, did he tell you about what happened with Bellatrix?" I asked, hoping that he already knew. He nodded. "Did he tell you that he could feel my pain as his own?" Blaise's eyebrows raised.

"No, he didn't. Is that what his nightmares are?" He asked me, a tear slipped my eye.

"Yes. And what happened at the Yule Ball? He wouldn't tell me." I asked curiously.

"I wanted to say a few words to Krum, you know, make sure he treated you right. But Drake, he was furious. I don't think I've ever seen him fume the way he did. Kept pacing back and forth, saying things like 'he doesn't deserve her' and shite. I thought he was going to break poor Pansy's hand when you walked in the ballroom with him. Couldn't take his bloody eyes off you all night! Had to give him a lecture for that one." He laughed. I was confused. Had Draco been jealous?

"Are you saying that Draco was— was he… jealous?" I asked curiously

"Absolutely. Poor bloke doesn't know that I know, but he has fancied you since third year, when you broke his nose. He hasn't told me in fear of what I will do." I looked at him sternly. "Don't worry, I won't kill my best mate for fancying my sister, I will just read him the riot act, though I don't think he spent half his life protecting you just to hurt you. By the way, his birthday is on Saturday." I smiled at the notion.

My poor mind was completely overloaded today. "He is so different than I ever expected." I said randomly. "I feel horrible. I spent 7 years hating someone who was protecting me the entire time. Hell, he knows more about me than I do."

"I guarantee he feels worse about it than you, having to hurt you everyday killed him. Can't tell you how many times he broke his hand because he hit the wall, angry at himself." I felt horrible about it all.

"Do you feel the connection with me?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes, little sister, I do." He smirked at me.

"Little sister? We are twins!" I threw a pillow at him.

"And I was born 4 minutes before you!" He said, deserving another pillow.

"Help me unpack, will you?" I asked, throwing my little beaded purse at him.

"This is all you brought?" He asked, looking at the feather light bag.

"Open it." I told him, laughing. He opened it, eyes widening as he realized how many things were in there.

"Merlin's pants how much stuff did you fit in this thing?" He asked, pulling out my trunk from the bag.

"Everything I own." I went and grabbed the bag, beginning to pull out clothes, even though most of them probably wouldn't fit, which was almost all of them. "Bloody hell, I have no clothes." I said, sighing.

"Don't worry, we will go buy you more tomorrow, I know you grew like 5 inches!" He said, pulling out my pile of books.

"I just don't want to impose. I will buy my—"

"Bells, you realize you are a Zabini, right? We are almost as rich as Drake! And if you don't want to spend our money, I'm sure Drake will be more than pleased to buy you anything you want." He laughed. I hadn't realized we were _that_ rich!

"Draco will not be buying me anything, I assure you." I said, proudly.

"Try telling him that." He said truthfully, mumbling under his breath.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think! -BEX-**


	3. Chapter 3

After we were finished unpacking my things, he excused himself to go to bed and I went to take a bath. The hot water felt amazing and the oils that I added made my body relax. Today was incredibly mind boggling. I learned so many things in such a short time. It was truly overwhelming, yet I felt relieved. The emptiness I had always felt was filling itself and so many of my questions had been answered. After my bath, I dressed in the only night clothes I had left, short shorts and a tank top. I brushed my hair as I looked into the mirror, staring at my own reflection like it was a stranger, and to me, it was. As I finished, I decided to go out onto my balcony. It was a beautiful night. The air was warm and the stars shown brightly. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in, I'm out on the balcony." I yelled inside. I turned back around to look out at the pond reflecting the moonlight.

"It's a beautiful night." I recognized the voice immediately.

"Draco, wasn't sure if I was going to see you again tonight." I said as he walked up next to me, leaning on the ledge of the balcony.

"I said I would be back, I figured you needed some time with Blaise." He said, looking out at the pond.

"Thank you. Blaise told me that your birthday is on Saturday?" I asked.

"Yes, I know, I'm 9 months younger than both of you." I never realized he was younger than me, just like Harry. "My mother and your mother are throwing a ball. It is to celebrate my birthday and your return. It is supposed to be on Sunday. I suppose Blaise forgot to tell you?" He asked.

"Yes, I suppose he did." I said, laughing.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to said ball?" He asked suddenly, turning to face me. I was at a loss for words. I knew what Blaise said, but I wasn't expecting that. "If you don't want to, I completely understand, with our history and everythi—" He was cut off by me, pressing my lips to his. I don't know quite why I did it, I just did. He was shocked by it, and I pulled back. "Bloody hell, Blaise is going to kill me for this." He murmured, then pressed his lips back to mine passionately. I couldn't believe I was snogging Draco bloody Malfoy, but I didn't want to stop. It felt so… right? After a minute or so, he pulled away, resting his forehead on mine.

"Yes. I will go to the ball with you." I said once my breathing returned to normal. I looked into his eyes to see so many emotions. "And don't worry about Blaise, he knows. He's known since third year, Draco. And he told me about the Yule ball." I said winking at him.

"All this time, worrying how to tell him and the bloke already knew! He probably had fun watching me try to hide it from him for so long. Then he goes and tells you!" I laughed at him.

"And you should be glad he did, otherwise that wouldn't have just happened." I said confidently.

"I suppose I should thank him in the morning, then." He said, leaning down and kissing me again. A shiver ran through my body. "Let's get you inside, you are hardly wearing anything, not that I'm complaining, but I don't want you getting sick." He said, suddenly picking me up bridal style and carrying me in to my bed.

"I can walk, you know?" I said as he placed me onto my bed.

"I know, this is just more fun."

"I hope you don't mind going with us tomorrow to buy new clothes, it seems mine no longer fit." I said, laughing. It was strange how comfortable I felt with him.

"Will you let me pay for them?" He asked laughing. I raised my eyebrows and then glared at him as he sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Of course not. But you already knew that." I said truthfully. He faked looking hurt. "Be nice and I might let you pay for lunch."

"Of course, milady." He said, kissing my hand. "I fear I must bid you good night, it is getting quite late." He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead, then began walking over to the wall beside my bookshelves instead of the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"To my room. I may have added one more surprise. Come, let me show you." I jumped out of bed and walked over to where he was standing. He touched three different bricks and a door appeared. He opened it and I looked around. We were in his room. I looked around at it. The room looked very similar to mine, even had the same bookshelves lining the wall. However his bedding was a dark green where as mine was a deep violet. "Goodnight, Isabella." He said as he was about to shut the door, when I ran back into his room and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist as he backed up slowly to his bed. He turned around and laid me on his bed, leaning over me.

"You are incredible." He whispered to me in between kisses. I flipped him over and straddled him. Dear Merlin what was wrong with me? I couldn't hardly control my actions, I just wanted more. He began kissing my neck and I moaned. I murmured a quick silencio. "Sweet Merlin, Bella, you are going to be the death of me." I vanished his shirt silently and wandlessly. He looked up at me surprised, then smirked as my shirt vanished as well. Glad I was at least wearing my nice black lace bra, the only one that still fit. I began kissing his neck.

"Bells, if we don't stop now, I'm not sure I will be able to." He murmured into my neck. I thought about it for a second. Did I expect this to happen? No. Did I want this to happen? Bloody hell, yes.

"Then don't." I whispered. He pulled back to look at me.

"You're sure this is what you want? There's no going back after this." He said, but my mind was already made up.

"I'm positive, I want you, Draco." I said confidently. He smiled brightly then brought my lips back down to his. Within seconds, the rest of our clothes were vanished. I was nervous. I was almost 19 and it was my first time.

"I promise I will be gentle. It will hurt a little." He said as he positioned himself at my opening. I nodded and he thrust in, getting the hard part over with. I winced in pain, but it didn't last too long. He began to move slowly, making sure I wasn't in anymore pain. I began moaning as my body rocked against his. It felt amazing. His pace began to quicken, making the feeling intensify. I quickly found myself feeling as if my entire body was going to explode in pure ecstasy. I screamed out his name as we both reached our peaks at the same time. I then collapsed onto the bed next to him. I had never felt so... Complete.

"You are officially the most amazing witch in all of history." He said catching his breath. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel amazing. A little sore, but amazing." I said, smiling over at him. He pulled the blankets over us and pulled me close to him.

"Stay, please? I promise to return you to your room before anyone comes to check on you in the morning." He asked quietly. I wondered if he might be able to sleep if I did stay. Maybe the nightmares would leave us both alone if we were together. I nodded to him and he smiled, kissing me on my forehead. Within minutes I was fast asleep. Before I knew it, I was being woken.

* * *

**Gotta love dramione...**


End file.
